Bug 'n' Cat of '94
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: In 1994, teenagers Bridgette Dupain and Félix Rejeter would have their lives changed forever. Prequel to The Game Is Up.
1. First Day Of School

AN: This story is a prequel to all of my Ladybug stories, bar one. Also, in order to keep with the show, Gabriel Agreste will be called Hawk Moth instead of Pappilon, and Maria will be called Emilie. I have an explanation for the name change that will be explained when these two leave the story. This story covers Bridgette and Félix's time as Ladybug and Cat Noir and their time in the Quantic Kids. With that said and done, let's move onto the story itself...

September 1994

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! The alarm went off at 8 am. The lumpy pink quilt launched off and landed on the other half of the bed. A brunette girl with the hair styled like a lion's mane, big dark blue eyes gleaming with excitement, and a smile big enough to cramp her cheeks shot out of the bed and quickly turned off the alarm.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOODDD MMMMOOOOOORRRRRRNING, PARIIIIIIIIIS!" She exclaimed. She opened the curtains that were blocking out the sunlight, letting it shine through her bedroom. Unfortunately, it showed her in her vest top and pajama shorts. She soon fixed this by opening her wooden drawers and changing into a white blouse with a large collar and button-up top and then a dark grey blazer. She also changed into dark blue jean shorts and brown shoes. She began refitting her clothes so that nothing looked weird. "There we go." The girl then sat down on a chair in front of a mirror, grabbed a hairbrush from off the floor, and began styling her hair.

When she finally managed to get it all down, after spraying it with water. She tied her hair up into a bun and let two locks hang in front of her ears. After looking herself over in the mirror, she grabbed a green backpack and walked out the door. She made her way downstairs and walked straight out the front door.

She power-walked over to the Pont des Arts bridge and then crossed over it, holding her backpack's straps, a smile on her face. She continued to walk until she reached her destination. Françoise Dupont High School. Her smile soon faded. She stared at the entrance of the school in awe. Her lips were now sealed, and a chill went down her spine. She slowly walked inside. She gulped at the sight of the school.

"New here, ay?" A feminine voice asked Bridgette. Bridgette turned around to see a teenage girl with reddish-orangish hair in a beachy wavy bob, teal eyes, thin light pink lips, and freckles. She wore a green tank top, blue jean shorts, and cream flip-flops. "Ah, it's alright. I got that feelin' too. Always scary startin' a new school. Might be easier if we stick together."

Bridgette smiled and took off her backpack, opened it up and pulled out a box. She opened the box, took a cookie out and gave it to the girl. "Bridgette Dupain," Bridgette said.

The girl chuckled as she took the cookie and Bridgette put the box back in her backpack. "Nice to meet you, Bredgette!" She said, gleefully. "I'm Caline Bustier." Caline took a bite. "Wait, these don't 'ave nuts in 'em, do they?" Caline went from gleeful to fearful.

"No. My brother doesn't make any with nuts. You allergic?"

"I dunno." Caline succumbed to the taste. "Mmm. These're delicious!"

"Thanks. Say, is that an accent?"

"It sure is. Me pa got a visa to start workin 'ere."

The bell began ringing. "Time to go." Bridgette and Caline walked into the classroom as a black limousine pulled up. Inside, a tall boy with pale blond, combed-back hair and light bluish-gray eyes was anticipating the first lesson. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was eager to get out but was stopped by a man in an all-black suit with similar eyes, short blond hair, and stubble.

"What's the rush, Félix?" The man said.

"The bell's ringing, I'm running late!" Félix replied. He quickly got out and ran inside. "Sorry, dad!" Félix ran into the classroom where Bridgette and Caline were sat down and took a seat.

The classroom had pale brick walls, brown wooden baseboards, and a pale brown wooden floor. Large windows were on two parallel walls, one showing the courtyard within the school and the other showing the landscape outside of the school. There were three doors to the room: one that Félix had just come through, one to the right of the chalkboard at the front wall, and a third on the left of the back wall. The front wall of the classroom had a huge chalkboard, and the other walls had maps attached to them. The front of the classroom included a chalkboard and desk with a chair for the teacher. The floor went up in levels across from the front of the classroom. There were four wooden desks with attached benches, with enough room for two students each on each side of the leveled floor, walkways left between them and on their sides and brown flooring placed underneath them. The back of the room was greatly covered by wooden bookshelves freshly stocked with books.

A woman with deep blue eyes, short dark purple hair, prominent lips, a beauty mark on her left cheek, and a pointy chin was standing near the teacher's desk. She was wearing black square-framed glasses, along with a purple collared dress shirt with a white scientific scribble pattern underneath a white lab coat. She also wore blue jeans, a brown leather belt, and red high heels.

Bridgette and Caline were sat at the front desk on the left-hand side of the room. Caline was sat nearest to the wall. Both girls stared at Félix as he made his way to the back of the classroom. "Who was that?" Bridgette asked.

"Someone who looks more upper-class than he probably is," Caline quipped, quietly. The girls chuckled to themselves as a slightly overweight man wearing a brown suit entered the classroom. He had a short, black beard and medium length black hair.

"Good morning, everyone!" He called out. "Welcome to your new school. I will be your principal during your time here. Principle Damocles. I wished to welcome you personally to Francois Dupont High School. For this year, your tutor will be Ms. Mendeleiev."

"Hello, students!" Ms. Mendeleiev walked forward.

"Hello, Ms. Mendeleiev!" Most of the class answered.

"I hope you are all settling into your new classroom. This morning will be used to ease you into your studies. You will be given your timetable and be shown the ins and outs of the school. Before we begin, does anybody have any questions?"

A young, dark-skinned boy with a black buzz cut held his hand up. He was wearing a horizontally striped white and blue t-shirt underneath a sleeveless denim jacket with denim jeans and black sneakers. "Uh, yeah, right? I don't mean ter offend yer, Ms. Mendeleiev but I feel the need ter ask: how old are yer? A-again, right, I mean no offense! It's just - yer look the same age as us."

"Oh, thank you! What's your name, young man?"

"Noel. Noel Clinton."

Another student gave off a wolf whistle and some students couldn't help but laugh and giggle. "Oi!" Damocles shouted. "Not even through the first hour and already someone's coming to see me in my office. Who whistled?" The students looked at each other. "Well?" Another teacher came into the classroom. A tall man with fair skin, gray eyes, and graying, swept-back, short hair. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a grey vest, a brown belt, dark green pants, and dark boots.

"Excuse me, Mister Damocles?" He said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"If the culprit doesn't reveal himself by the end of the day, the whole class will be punished." Damocles walked out.

* * *

Later that day, the class were heading for lunch. Bridgette was sitting down at a table when Caline set her lunch down in front of her. "Do you mind if I set 'ere?" She asked.

"Not at all," Bridgette replied.

Caline sat down. "So, I couldn't help but research more about that blond boy. I knew I'd seen him before and..." Caline noticed Félix walking by so she stayed quiet. When he was gone, she continued. "That is Félix Rejeter! Son of French President Bryan Rejeter!"

Bridgett's jaw dropped. "No way!" Bridgette looked at Félix. "You'd think he'd have a lot more girls gawking at him."

"What, like you?" Caline remarked. "Stop staring!" Bridgette's eyes went straight to Caline's face.

"Sorry. So..." Bridgette noticed Caline's tape recorder. "You like music?"

Caline looked at her tape recorder. "Yeah. My mom gave me some cassettes but I can't understand a word they're saying. It's not in French."

"Can I have a listen?" Bridgette asked. Caline handed the recorder and her headphones to Bridgette and she started listening. As the song began playing, Bridgette knew the lyrics and began singing them in French. "Love of my liiiiiiiiife, you've hurt meee. You've broken my heeeeaaarrrrt and now you leave me." Caline was shocked by Bridgette's ability. "Love of my life, can't you seeeeeeeeee? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't knoooooooow what it means to meeeeee." The rest of the cafeteria was listening now, even Félix. "What else is on here?" Bridgette fast-forwarded the tape until she heard a piano that she recognized. "Mamaaaaaaaa just killed a maaaaaaan, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's deeeaaad. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all awaaaaaay. Mamaaaaaaaaa, ooooooooh, didn't mean to make you cryyyyy. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters." Bridgette spoke to Caline. "Freddie Mercury, the voice of a god, rest his soul. Saw them in concert once. Not gonna happen anymore though." Bridgette looked at Caline's face and then looked around the cafeteria, seeing everyone's reaction. "Aw, shiiiiii- sugar, did you all hear me?"

"Yeah, we did!" Caline answered. "Where did you learn to sing like that?!"

"Listening to my mom's record collection since the age of 3."

"That were bloody brilliant!" Bridgette turned her head and looked up to see Noel Clinton standing over the edge of the table. "Oh, sorry!" Noel took a step back and cleared his throat. "Personal space. Uh..." Noel held his hand out. "I'm Noel. Noel Clinton."

Caline smiled and shook his hand. "Caline. Why don't you sit with us?"

"Oh, thanks for consulting me!" Bridgette retorted.

"I don't 'ave ter sit 'ere if yer don't want me to," Noel said calmly.

"Sorry. I'm just goofing. Go ahead and sit down."

"Tar very much." Noel sat down. "'ppreciate it..." Noel began wondering what the girl's name was.

"Bridgette."

"Thank yer, Bridgette. I'll make us all a nice cup a' tea. Yer two new 'ere too, then, eh? "

"Yep," Bridgette answered. "Been great so far. Caline and I have been getting along. "

"Well, always best for the newbies to stick together," Caline butted in.

"But... I'm still wondering who was rude enough to whistle at the teacher."

"Actually, I hear Félix Rejeter is tryin' ter find out. When it 'appened, right, the student in front o' 'im were actin' a bit... off. Like 'e'd done sumfink 'e shouldn't 'ave. I'm bettin' it were 'im." The bell rang to end lunchtime. Caline went to stand up.

"Aagh!" She moaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"Pain in me shoulders. Can't seem to stop it."

"Oh, er, may I try?" Noel asked.

"What are you gonna do, like?" Noel placed his hands on Caline's shoulders and began massaging them. Caline's pain began to ease. Noel eventually stopped. Caline's moved her shoulders up and down and couldn't feel any more pain. "Wow! Thank you!"

"Nay problem, luv," Noel answered. "I know a good massage parlor on the right bank of the Seine. The geezer who runs the shop can perform miracles. Anyhow, we need ter get back ter class." Caline and Bridgette walked off while making Noel's ears burn.

"Ask him out!" Bridgette whispered.

"Jesus, Bridgette!" Caline replied. "I've spoken to him for one minute and you want to go to the office and announce it through the speakers in the school?!"

When Bridgette and Caline were gone, a green creature with yellow eyes emerged from inside Noel's denim vest. "You need to be discreet!" It said. "No one can know about us!"

"Keep yer shell on, Wayzz!" Noel responded. "I were jus' joshing wiv 'em."

"You told them about Master Fu!"

"I told 'em to try out 'is massage shop. Yer secret's safe, Wayzz."

* * *

Back in the classroom, students began to take their seats. Ms. Mendeleiev walked in. "Good afternoon, students." At that moment, Félix walked in, dragging another student in with him. "Félix Rejeter, what is the meaning of this?"

"Apologies, Ms. Mendeleiev," Félix replied. "I managed to get this guy to confess." Félix turned to face the student. "You got something to say?"

The student held his head up. "I'm the one who whistled at you this morning. Sorry, miss."

"Apology accepted. Now go see Principal Damocles. He still wants a word with you." The student walked out. "And you too, Felix."

Félix held his head up in surprise. "What? I caught the guy who objectified you."

"And then physically pulled him in here. He may be in the wrong but in this school, that's classed as assault. Now, go before it gets any worse for you."

Félix shook his head as he walked out. Bridgette gave a concerned look for the blonde boy...

* * *

At home time, Bridgette and Caline walked outside. They both stood there, waiting for their parents to arrive. "So..." Bridgette asked Caline. "Did you enjoy today?"

"For the most part..." Caline replied. "I can speak French well enough but reading it's still a challenge."

"Same 'ere," Noel said, startling Caline and Bridgette. "The kind geezer who runs the massage shop 'as been 'elping me but it's still a chore."

"Well, don't be afraid to ask if you need help." Bridgette then pulled out a post-it note and wrote something on it, before handing the note to Caline. "Here's my phone number."

Caline took the note. "Oh... Thank you, Bridgette." At that moment, a motorbike pulled up at the school and the woman riding it tossed Bridgette a spare helmet.

"Do you have to be so dramatic, mom?"

"It's what gives me character, sweetie." Bridgette groaned as she strapped the helmet on her head. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Caline, Noel, this is my mother, Gina Dupain. Mom, this is Caline Bustier and Noel Clinton."

"Nice to meet you, Caline." Gina held her hand out but Caline looked worried.

"Are you part of a motorcycle gang?" She asked, almost whimpering. Bridgette and Gina looked at each other and the two of them, along with Noel, burst into laughter. Caline was still worried.

"No. No, I'm not. It's just that a bike is more convenient for me. You're adorable, Caline." Gina revved the engine to go.

"Bye, Caline!" Bridgette called out as her mother took off.

"Bye, Bridgette!" Caline responded, her and Noel chuckling at the absurdity of Gina... "Wonder what her home life's like."

"She probably has the time of her life," Noel answered. "Walk you home?"

Caline was flabbergasted. "Uh... okay!" Caline let out a nervous laugh and the two walked off...


	2. Bridgette Dupain AKA Ladybug

Noel was walking Caline home from their first day at school when they started talking to each other. "Noel," Caline asked. "I don't mean to sound rude but... what's with the accent?"

"It's from London," Noel replied. "People do sometimes struggle to understand me."

Caline laughed. "I like it."

Noel chuckled. "Thanks, Caline." The two remained in awkward silence for about ten seconds before Noel tried to make conversation. "So, what are you thinking of doing when you leave school?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. My dad always says the sky's the limit."

"Does he seriously not know about the moon landing?"

"I know, right? That was... Holy Sugar, it was twenty-five years ago. Bet that makes my mom AND dad feel old." The two teens laughed. "But in all seriousness, my mom always said that we are the future and our job was to pass on the knowledge of the past to those who shape our future. She always was one sandwich of a picnic." Noel began laughing again. "Oh, well. This is it." Caline and Noel stopped at an apartment block. "See you at school?"

Noel clicked his fingers and made his hands into gun shapes. "It's a date!" He joked. Caline laughed and pressed on the buzzer to get inside. Noel walked away.

* * *

Gina and Bridgette arrived at their apartment and Bridgette removed her helmet. "Did you have a good day at school, Bridgetta?" Gina asked.

"Wonderful," Bridgette replied. "Someone wolf-whistled at the teacher."

Gina gasped. "They didn't!"

"They did! Félix Rejeter managed to get them to confess."

"Félix Rejeter? He's in your class?"

"Yeah... How do _you _know him?" Before Bridgette could answer, she heard someone groaning and saw an old short Chinese man with dark brown eyes, black hair, mustache, and goatee struggling on the floor. He was wearing a light blue Hawaiian shirt with a pink hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. Bridgette walked over to him and helped him on his feet. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes," The man replied. "Thank you, young lady." Bridgette held the man's arm and walked him to the stairs at the entrance of the apartment block.

"Is there anyone you need us to call?"

"No, no. I just need to sit for a moment. Thank you again."

"Don't mention it, Mister..."

"Chang."

"Don't mention it, Mister Chang."

After a few minutes, Mister Chang was able to stand and walk. "I hope you don't mind, sir," Gina said. "But we called you a taxi. I don't think it would be acceptable for us to just leave you."

"Thank you, madame!" Mister Chang replied with gratitude. "I can see where this kind girl gets it from." Bridgette chuckled nervously, turning Mister Chang's gratitude into guilt. "I... made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no!" Bridgette tried reassuring the kind, old man. "It's just... Well, I'm not used to people complimenting me." Bridgette quickly turned to her mother. "Except for you, Tom, and Sabine, of course."

"Well, you must be surrounded by fools then," Mister Chang replied. The taxi arrived. "Thank you, Ladies." Mister Chang stood up and slowly walked over to the cab and opened the door. "Feel free to come to my massage shop, the first trip will be free of course."

"Thank you, sir," Bridgette said as she and Gina waved goodbye when the taxi drove off.

"You just don't get kids like that anymore..." Mister Chang said to himself, then smiled.

* * *

The next day at Francoise Dupont, Bridgette walked into the school, only to find the school full of confused mumbling students. Bridgette looked in the crowd for Caline until she found her. "Caline!" Bridgette said as she grabbed her friend's arm. "What's going on?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caline freed herself from Bridgette's grip. "Who on earth are you?!"

Bridgette's jaw dropped in shock. "Caline, it's me! Bridgette! We spent the entire day together yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Caline scratched her head. "Yesterday, I was... Where was I yesterday?"

"What's happened to you?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing. Just a little turned around, that's a- MY GOD!" Caline's yell caused the whole student-faculty to turn around and Bridgette saw a purple humanoid with no face, a laser cannon in its left hand and a gray glove in its right hand.

"What is THAT?!" Bridgette called out. The humanoid went to fire its cannon at Bridgette but before the beam hit her...

"SHELTER!" A voice exclaimed, and suddenly, all of the students were encased in a green dome. The source of the voice jumped down tp just outside the dome. He had silver goggles with black lines over the eyes and yellow-green lenses. He appears to have worn a green and white hoodie jacket, with the hood over his head and white stripes over his shoulders and around his hood. His hands were covered with white gloves. "Leave these people alone, Oblivio!" The humanoid figure ran off. The hooded hero jumped up to the roof only to find nothing. "I'll deal with you later." The hero snapped his fingers and the dome disappeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Gavroche. I know you're confused about everything but I need you all to keep calm. That figure I just scared away was a supervillain named Oblivio. He has erased your memories." The crowd started murmuring. "I advise you all to stay here while I try and track him down. You!" Gavroche pointed at Bridgette and then jumped down to her. "You didn't get hit, did you?"

"No... I only just got here."

"Where do you live?"

"About five minutes away, Nightingale Avenue." Gavroche swept Bridgette off of her feet. "WHOA, WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Before she could say anything else, Gavroche jumped up to the roof and began jumping over buildings. "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette shrieked.

Back at the Apartment block, Gina was walking out with her son Tom and new daughter-in-law, Sabine. Tom was wearing a dark grey shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, navy blue pants, and oil black dress shoes and a silver band on his left ring finger. Sabine was wearing a white Cheongsam with a pink, black and gold plant design, periwinkle pants and black and white dress shoes. She also wore a silver band on her left ring finger. "I'm so sorry, Tom," Gina said. "He's so stubborn."

"Not the word I'd use..." Tom said. "If he can't accept it then-" Tom's sentence was halted when Gavroche shot down on the ground near them, frightening the three of them. Gavroche put Bridgette down on her own feet and she began to feel queasy. "Who are you-?" Bridgette fired past Tom and darted to the apartment.

"The school's been attacked by the supervillain Oblivio!" Gavroche explained. "Bridgette's the only one who didn't get affected." Gavroche's bracelet started beeping. "Sorry, got to go!" Gavroche jumped up to the roof of a nearby supermarket.

Meanwhile, Bridgette stumbled into her bedroom and fell into her chair. When she started turning her head, she saw a strange hexagonal box on her drawer. "What is...?" She whispered groggily. She reached for the box and weakly picked it up. She opened it and a red ball of energy appeared, the shock slightly energizing her. The ball disappeared and what was left was a crimson creature that was only about 10 centimeters tall. It had a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across its face. It reminded Bridgette of a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on its forehead, back, and each side of its head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. "Gavroche, what did you do to me?"

"Oh, you've already met Gavroche?" The creature said. "Well, it looks like you may be a good one. My name's Tikki... What's yours?"

"Bridgette!" A voice called out, making Tikki hide behind the chair. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm... I'm fine, dad." Bridgette called out her answer.

"Okay, darling. You shout me if you need anything..."

"Thanks, dad." Bridgette was rejuvenating, being able to sit up and no longer feeling dizzy. "Tikki, where are you?" Tikki flew out from behind the chair. "So, what are you? An alien?"

"No, but I should tell you about Akiridion-Five someday. I am a Kwami. And right now, I can give you the power to defeat Oblivio."

"Why me? There are many other superheroes out there, why do you need someone whose only power is an amazing vocal range?"

"Don't put yourself down, Bridgette. Not everyone who saves lives is a superhero. Firefighters, Police Officers, Paramedics..."

"Point taken." Bridgette picked up the earrings, which suddenly transformed into clip-on earrings. "What do I do?"

"Your superpower is the Lucky Charm. When you call on it, it can give you either the solution to your problem or just part of it. Hope you're clever, Bridgette."

Bridgette put the earrings on. "Well, today is literally my second day at school and I've come home before the first lesson." Bridgette's next sentence was dry and a little cynical. "I'm the next Albert Einstein."

Tikki chuckled. "Maybe you can distract your enemies with jokes. Anyway, be careful with the Lucky Charm cos you can only use it once, then you have five minutes before you change back."

"Why's that? That sounds like a major flaw."

"If a thirteen-year-old was given this power and could use it all the time, would they never think to use them for selfish goals?"

Bridgette opened her mouth but was speechless. "Fair point. What's next?"

"You get a yo-yo that you can use as a shield or grapple to swing around the city."

"Like Spider-Man?"

"What? No! Nothing li-" Tikki realized the truth. "Well, Sugar! Say, you're remarkably calm about all of this, Bridgette."

"Honestly, I'm just hoping that this is all just a crazy dream from eating Tom's cheese scones before bed. But I can only hope." Bridgette stood up, now fully recovered from her trip with Gavroche. "What now?"

"Just say the phrase, spots on."

"Uh... Spots on?" At that moment, Tikki was sucked into Bridgette's right earring and she began transforming. "Whoa, okay!" She said out loud. Her costume then materialized. The costume had the hands, chest, and shoulders, covered in red with black spots. A straight line ran down from her chest to her waist, where the line formed a pointer and horizontal line ran around her waist like a belt, except for where the buckle would be. Instead, there were two more pointers that were aimed at what looked like the buckle: the Ladybug yo-yo. Bridgette's legs, sides, and back were completely black, with the exception of her feet and calves, which were red with black spots again. On her face was a red mask with five black spots that were in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes were colored black. Her hair was tied in a bun and turned from brown to oil black, with the exception of the side hair in front of her ears, which were instead turned white as snow. The new superhero examined her costume in the mirror. "Ladybird... Ladybug! Wow, this is..." Ladybug removed the yo-yo at her waist and started spinning it around. "Awesome..." Her excitement was interrupted by another knock at her bedroom door. Ladybug quickly jumped out of the window to avoid detection and found herself falling. "Oh, boy, I'm actually NOT dreaming!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo at a nearby building and she was able to swing over to it. "Okay, let's see now." Ladybug threw her yo-yo again and repeated the same actions over and over. "YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M COMIN' FOR YOU, OBLIVIO!" With the thrill and the adrenaline coursing through her veins, Ladybug shot around Paris for her opponent. As she fired across the city of love, a black-suited boy with a silver bell on his chest, cat ears, a cattail, claws on his fingers, and a belt around his waist with compartments observed her enthusiasm. Additionally, he wore mid-thigh high boots and a black face mask that covered his eyebrows and his nose. His sclerae were green, and his oil-black hair was messy and untamed.

"So you're meant to be my new partner?" The figure said. "Ugh, this is gonna hurt..." He began pouncing over buildings, chasing after Ladybug.

* * *

Next Chapter: We see how this Cat Noir got his Miraculous. And we also get the fight between Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Gavroche vs. Oblivio.

ALSO: Any newcomers who are confused about Oblivio existing in 1994 without Hawk Moth, The only villains from the show that are akumatized villains in this universe are the Season 1 villains, Santa Claws, The Collector, the titular villains in 'Just When We Thought We Were Done' except Scorn, and the Reaper AKA The Final Akuma. All other supervillains are completely disconnected from their real-show counterparts.

With that cleared up, I hope you continue to enjoy my story. If you do, maybe you'd like to check out some of my other stories and see how I've improved and/or degraded. Or don't. It's not like I could do anything if you don't. BYE!


End file.
